Esperandote
by Seed Cero
Summary: Una historia en la cual la union de Ed y Winry no se dara tan facil, ya que diversas cosas se crusaran en su camino y en la cual la espera puede ser un error, que solo conduse al dolor...Capitulo 6 Terminado
1. Primera parte

Mi segundo fic que subo y el primero sobre este anime, solo que es de un genero totalmente diferente a mi primer fic.

Y antes que comensar devo de agradecer al beta de esta historia Cyda, quien corrigió los 6 capitulos que se compone esta hitoria, bastante rapido uuuooo

Bueno no alargare mas y pues lean nn

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

Ciudad Central al medio día en el cuartel General.

Ed se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía la oficina de Mustang después de haber concluido con éxito su ultima misión. Abrió la puerta y sin avisar entró con paso firme, dirigiéndose al escritorio que se encontraba justo frente a el.

En esta misión no obtuve ninguna pista sobre la Piedra Filosofal – se quejó el alquimista Fullmetal.

Tengo una nueva misión – anunció Mustang mientras sacaba un sobre del cajón de su escritorio – hay rumores de que ahí se crea…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ed tomó el sobre.

Si la quieres, es tuya la misión – dijo Roy para concluir.

Bien, me voy – se despidió Edward dando la vuelta.

Ed… - escuchó la voz de una mujer a un lado suyo.

¿Winry?, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Edward.

A penas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven que se encontraba a un lado suyo – quien ya se encontraba en la oficina hablando con Roy antes de que Edward llegara.

Mi _automail_ esta en perfectas condiciones – le dijo a la joven – como sea – agregó – nos vemos después – y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él había abandonado el lugar.

Lo siento, pero como te lo había dicho hace un momento – comenzó a decir el alquimista de la flama unos segundos después de que Ed se marchara y que Winry se quedara ahí, con la palabra en la boca – él sólo piensa en conseguir la Piedra Filosofal.

La rubia estaba muy deprimida, por lo que al percatarse de esto, Roy se puso de pie, acercándose a ella.

Quizás tengas razón – le dijo la chica, no del todo convencida.

Créeme, lo conozco muy bien.

Winry sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros para confortarla, ella volteó la mirada hacia el alquimista que estaba justo detrás suyo.

Puedes seguir esperándolo, pero puede que nunca llegue – tras decir esto, se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos.

Comandante Mustang…- dijo Winry al ver cómo el militar acercaba su rostro al suyo, pensando juntar sus labios a los de la joven, los cuales esperaban de igual manera aquel beso.

To be continue…

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo, pues claro creyeron que ahí terminaba todo, pues no, esta historia lo pensé para un solo capitulo, pero al final decidí dividirlo XD

Y pues se quedara Winry con Roy, Ed se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica así el, pues eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo nn

Y solo me resta decir que dejen sus comentarios sobre como les pareció este fic


	2. Segunda parte

Y aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste, por sierto esta historia quisas tenga un poco de….limon, lima, lemon mmmm creo que si, y a mi en lo particular no me parese adecuado en cuando a clasificar por un numero de edad ya que eso depende de cada persona, que tan abierta tenga la mente, su madures, criterio y demas ya que hay de dose años que son mas maduros que alguien de veinte años, en fin, yo catalogaria esta historia como, de ligero a suave, en cuanto a este contenido, y de mmmm catorse años en adelante, sin mas los dejo, por ultimo agradeciendo a Cyda por corregir mis errores…

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

Un par de días después, Ed estaba de vuelta y de nueva cuenta molesto por no haber descubierto nada nuevo. Nuevamente pasó de largo por la recepcionista, quien, como siempre, le decía que no podía pasar. Segundos más tarde se encontraba frente a la oficina de de Mustang y estaba abriendo la puerta para interrumpir, cuando vio algo que lo saco de concentración.

Frente al escritorio se encontraba el militar en cuestión, pero delante de él se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios, la cual Ed solo vio de espaldas. Dicha joven y el alquimista se encontraban besándose apasionadamente. El beso duró un par de minutos más, durante los cuales Ed observó detenidamente.

Me encantas – dijo el alquimista de la flama mientras abrazaba a la joven – ¿te lo había dicho antes, Winry?

Si, un par de beses- respondió ella.

Ed no podía creerlo. Se alejó de ahí sin hacer ruido alguno. Al llegar a una esquina se detuvo y apoyó la mano en el muro, pensando en lo que había visto… a quiénes había visto.

¿Seguirás esperándolo?- pregunto Mustang mientras continuaba abrazando a Winry.

Debería haber llegado ya, ¿no? – preguntó Winry mientras tenia apoyada la cabeza en el hombro del alquimista de la flama.

Así es, pero… – Roy miró hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta y por la cual minutos antes, mientras besaba a Winry, había visto a Edward - ... quizás siguió una nueva pista de la piedra filosofal.

...

¡Hermano, hermano! - saludó Al cuando vio salir a Ed del Cuartel General – ¡hermano! – volvió hablarle, pero él no respondió – ¿hermanó? - dijo una ultima vez, pero éste no respondió, sino que se alejo corriendo, y aunque así lo intentó, Al no pudo alcanzarlo.

Ed subió al tren a un con esa imagen en su cabeza: Winry besando a Mustang. No podía… simplemente no podía creerlo. Decidió despejar su mente de esas ideas, además no estaba seguro de que realmente había sido Winry quien estaba en aquel lugar. Decidió mejor prestar atención al sobre que le había dado la recepcionista antes de salir y que tenia en las manos. Aquel sobre tenía las órdenes de su siguiente misión, y entre los papeles había una foto...

¡No puede ser! – exclamó Edward al ver la foto en la cual salían claramente Mustang y Winry… besándose.

To be continue…

Y como dije en el primer capitulo, dividi la historia en varios capitulo cortos asi que pueden ya disfrutar del tersero, el cual ya subi, asi y dejen sus comentarios, que tal les esta paresiendo


	3. Tersera parte

Y aqui el tersero, mmm creo que si son cortos, por sierto aqui biene el limon jajaja me gusta como suena eso jajaja en fin, solo agradesere al beta de la historia Cyda, pude subir los capitulos rapidamente jaja…

_**TERCERA PARTE**_

Tardó más de lo que Ed hubiera querido el regresar de la misión, en total habían sido cinco días. Sus pensamientos giraron todo ese tiempo durante el día en torno a Winry y en las noches soñaba con ella, que la besaba.

Ya estaba dentro del Cuartel General, cerca de la oficina de Roy… y como era de esperarse, había ignorado a la recepcionista de nueva cuenta. Esta vez caminaba muy despacio, escuchando atentamente, percibiendo un ruido… más bien voces, las cuales aumentaban conforme se iba acercando.

"¿Winry y aquel?" pensó al estar junto a la puerta.

Tenía que estar seguro. Abrió un poco la puerta - que como siempre se encontraba sin seguro - con lentitud y finalmente los vio. En uno de los extremos del escritorio, Mustang, con respiración agitada, abrazaba a la vez que aprisionaba entre él y el mueble a su acompañante. Con la respiración entrecortada y su falda negra ligeramente levantada se encontraba Winry, también abrasaba al alquimista.

Ed permaneció ahí, observando por vez primera aquel acto. Era su amiga de la infancia, con quien llego a jugar de niños, a quien ahora observaba convertirse en mujer.

"¿Pero por que con él?" se preguntaba, al ver al alquimista de la flama besar el cuello de la rubia.

A pesar de tener esos pensamientos no podía el evitar excitarse al escuchar los alaridos de placer que Mustang lograba arrancar de los labios de su amiga. El pensamiento de estar en el lugar de su superior le cruzó la cabeza, ser él a quien los brazos de ella le abrazaran mientras a su oído la dulce voz de Winry le pedía más, que no se detuviera.

Ed no pudo estar más ahí, observando, por lo que se fue.

Había llegado a la recepción donde le entregaron el sobre con su siguiente misión. Lo abrió y encontró otra foto: Mustang abrazando a Winry, quien se veía dormida, y ambos desnudos, sobre una cama y solo tapados por una sabana.

"Es a propósito, la utiliza para molestarme" fue lo primero que pensó el chico "y Winry no lo sabe" y con esto en mente regreso asía la oficina de Roy, pero al doblar la esquina choco contra una mujer rubia "Winry" pensó, pero no, usaba uniforme militar.

¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?- era Riza, la teniente Hawkeye.

"Por un segundo se pareció a Winry" pensó Ed mientras seguía viéndola.

To be continue…

Y que les parecio, mmm este si que fue extremadamente corto jaja pues bueno ya ba como a la mitad creo, asi que espero sus comentarios aber que tal les esta pareciendo.


	4. Cuarta parte

Y aquí esta la cuarta parte, quizás no aporte mucho al argumento pero, era algo que quería agregar XD

Y de nueva cuenta agradecer al beta Cyda.

_**CUARTA PARTE**_

Esa noche en la casa de Riza Hawkeye, más concretamente en la habitación de la mujer, desde hacía varios minutos se escuchaban los mismos sonidos que se habían escuchado en la ofi­cina de Mustang horas atrás. Pasado un momento, finalmente cesó.

Sobre la cama, cu­briendo sus cuerpos desnudos únicamente por una sábana, tratando de re­cuperar el aliento y con el cabello suelto, Riza se encontraba sobre el pecho del alquimista Fullmetal, descansando. Mientras Ed observaba la espalda desnuda de la joven mujer, sintiendo cómo al respirar sus pecto­rales oprimían los pechos de ella, el tacto de las largas piernas desnu­das de Riza rozarle las suyas le provocaba una sensación agradable, y la silueta de las curvas de la rubia que eran remarcadas por la sábana… no podía negarlo, el haberse colocado sobre ella y haber realizado lo que había visto ese día le había hecho experimentar una sensación tan placentera como nunca antes. Le encantó, y al ver a Riza decir su nombre mientras lo hacían, por momentos pensaba que era Winry...

¿Le darás otra oportunidad? - preguntó Mustang estando sobre la cama, con solo una sabana cubriéndole hasta la cadera.

Si - respondió Winry, que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y que solo una de las camisas de Mustang cubría su cuerpo, dejando descubiertas sus piernas – quiero creer – agregó mientras abotonaba la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Bien… lo aceptaré si llega a pasar - dijo el alquimista mientras le tomaba la mano – pero no quiero que esperes ahí sentada, ven – la rubia se acercó para ser besada mientras él la recostaba nuevamente.

Mustang desa­botonó la camisa que llevaba Winry, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y así dar de nueva cuenta comienzo a lo que recién hacía unos instantes, habían concluido…

To be continue…

Y bien que les parecio, les dire desde que vi una imajen de Winry y Riza, yo crei que eran la misma persona, incluso después usan el mismo peinado, asi que se me ocurio esto de que Ed vieran en Riza a Winry.

Por otro lado la esena entre ellos dos, me gusto mucho el aserla, por que a diferencia de la mayoria de historias que he leido siempre escriben todo lo que asen durante la noche (no exclusivamente esta pareja de ED y Riza incluso no he leido alguna otra sobre ellos dos) y yo desidi escribir apartir después de que lo isieron y demostrar que aun asi se puede aser una esena muy sensual, onyu.

Y bueno por ultimo espero sus comentarios, a por sierto si quieren saber cuandtos capitulos se va a conformar esta historia (y otras que he subido) chequen my profil ahí viene eso y otras cosas, bueno nos vemos.


	5. Quinta parte

Y he aquí el penultimo capitulo, a uno del final al fin wii, me retrase al buscar un Beta para la historia quien es Cyda y tambie me retrase por que perdi el inicio del capitulo jeje tambien por si lo notaron o no cambien un poco el titulo de la histori, el por que, a eso lo sabran en mi ultimo comentario en el siguiente capitulo, en fin elo ya...

_**QUINTA PARTE**_

En la mañana del día siguiente, Ed salió a caminar. Quería ver a Winry pero no sabia dónde buscarla, así que fue en dirección del Cuartel General. Ella se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada, y él, al observarla, se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué le diría?

¡Hermano, hermano! – se escuchó una voz. Pronto, a su lado se encontraba su hermano, Al,a quien había abandonado unos días atrás.

Al, siento el haberme ido así – se disculpó.

Está bien, hermano. ¿Encontraste algo?

No, lo siento – respondió Ed – pero ya me dieron una nueva misión – agregó mostrándole el sobre.

Entonces, vallamos de una vez – dijo Al para después tomar a Ed de la mano para llevárselo.

Espera, Al – trató de resistirse Edward, pero Al era mas fuerte que él.

¡Esperen!, ¡Ed, Al! - ambos se detuvieron y voltearon para ver de quién se trataba.

¡Hola, Winry! - saludó Al efusivamente, en cambio Ed sólo miraba hacia otro lado. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

¿Hoy también irán a una misión? – preguntó la joven con tono desanimado.

Así es – respondió Al - ¡ah, cierto!, no le has dicho a mí hermano, ¿verdad? - Ed volteó a ver a ver a su hermano - ¿sabías, hermano, que Winry sale con el comandante Mustang?

"Incluso Al lo sabe" pensó Ed amargamente.

¿Es... eso cierto, Winry? – preguntó el alquimista con nerviosismo.

Si – respondió la rubia – bueno, no los interrumpo más. Adiós, Al, Ed – y dio media vuelta.

Ed observo cómo Winry movía las caderas al caminar, ondeando su falda corta, color negro, la cual dejaba ver sus muslos.

¡Winry, espera! - la detuvo Ed.

El joven Elrich corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla. Winry se detuvo al oír su nombre y volteó a verlo. Ambos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, Ed observaba indiscretamente los pechos de la rubia

¿Querías decirme algo? - preguntó Winry, rompiendo el silencio.

Dime, ¿lo quieres? – dijo al fin Edward.

Si quieres saber la respuesta – respondió ella – ven esta noche a donde me hospedo – y le entrego un papel con la dirección escrita en él. Se acercó a Ed y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, y así, sin decir mas, se fue dándole de nueva cuenta la espalda.

¡Hermano! – exclamó Al – ya nos vamos – agregó acercándose a su hermano mayor después de haber leído los detalles de la misión mientras dejaba hablar a Ed con Winry.

No esta lejos de aquí - dijo Ed quien recordó la promesa que hizo a su hermano y se prometió que acabaría esa misión antes del anochecer para poder ir con Winry a confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Y aquella noche a la luz de la luna, en su habitación Winry se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar. Llevaba puesto un baby doll y solo esperaba a que Ed llegara, para entregársele a él.

To be continue…

A que les parecio, en que acabara, Ed terminara conWinry, Winry terminara con Ed o con Mustang, el alquimista de metal pasara otra noche con Riza, Al tendra mas protagonismo en el ultimo capitulo, estas preguntas sera contestadas en el ultimo capitulo y claro esperando sus comentarios al respecto, les a gustado, no, escriban, asta entonses nos vemos.


	6. Sexta parte

Y he aquí la ultima parte, al fin wiiiiiii terminado por ahora quizás, jajaja bueno antes que nada agradecer a Cyda, por ser tan rápida, pero bueno aquí encontraran las respuestas a sus preguntas jeje y ya no los entretengo mas…

_**SEXTA PARTE**_

Y aquella noche a la luz de la luna, en su habitación Winry se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar. Llevaba puesto un baby doll y solo esperaba a que Ed llegara, para entregársele a él.

Él no llegará – se dijo, y aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Tienes razón, no esperaré más – y con esas palabras, unas manos emergieron detrás de Winry, rodeándola y abrazándola fuertemente, con deseo - ¿lo has aceptado ya? - escuchó la voz a lado de su rostro.

Si – y volteó el rostro para besar al alquimista… al alquimista de la flama, quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

Él la levanto, tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla hacia la cama, donde ella se le entregaba por completo.

…

El amanecer llegó y Ed por más que tocó y esperó a Winry, no la encontró. Había fallado, pero sabia de un lugar en el cual podría encontrarla, y al cual se dirigió…

… y en efecto, ahí se encontraba, en la entrada del Cuartel General.

Winry – le habló cuando llegó a donde ella estaba – discúlpame por no llegar, lo intente, pero...

Lo sé, y lo entiendo – lo disculpó la chica.

Winry yo sólo… sólo quiero decirte que te quiero, te quiero mucho - lo soltó de un sólo golpe, pero a rubia no le impresionó aquella declaración.

Es demasiado tarde Ed, ya no esperaré más.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

Me gustas… o más bien, me gustabas, desde que éramos niños. Pero después… - hizo una leve pausa, y finalmente continuó: - yo esperé a que cumplieras la promesa que le hiciste a tú hermano y a que ambos volvieran…

La Piedra Filosofal.

Así es – asintió ella – Pero pasaban los años y no la conseguías, así que dejé de espe­rar – justo en ese momento ella bajó la mirada – por eso es que trate de darte a entender de mil y un formas lo que sentía por ti, pero no resultó como yo esperaba – por un breve momento, Edward pensó que a Winry se le quebraría la voz, sin embargo eso no sucedió. – Ahora sé que nuestros caminos deben ser separados.

Pero, ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ed.

Tú lo dijiste cuando nos vimos por vez primera esta semana, yo solo soy quien repara tú _automail_ – respondió ella.

Ed recordó lo que había dicho en aquella ocasión. A penas se daba cuenta de la gravedad de aquellas palabras, pero sobre todo, comprendía lo horrible que había sido su actitud.

Yo... Winry, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname – suplicó.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ed – dijo ella – tú tienes ya una razón de ser, una razón para vivir; una razón que incluso pones por sobre ti.

¿A qué te refieres?

Ayudar a tu hermano – respondió Winry. – Por si no lo sabías, solo vine para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Y como era de esperarse, Ed ni por enterado estaba que por esos días fue su cumpleaños.

Le pedí ayuda al comandante Mustang, pero me dijo que era un desperdicio, que tú solo pensabas en la Piedra Filosofal. Y era cierto, incluso ayer –Winry volvió a mirar a los ojos de Ed - si no te hubiera hablado, te habrías ido; y aún cuando te cité, no pudiste posponer tú misión, ni siquiera para verme... a mí, a solas - Ed notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

Es por culpa del comandante – dijo él – no dejaba de darme misión tras misión.

No es así, yo fui quien le pidió que te diera esas misiones – dijo Winry. Ed no podía creer lo que oía – quería demostrarle a Roy que podías, al menos una vez, posponer tu búsqueda por la piedra filosofal, al menos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero no fue así – sus ojos mostraban tristeza de nueva cuenta.

¡Pero si no pude celebrarlo, es por que me daban misión, tras misión! - se defendió Edward y Winry le dirigió una severa mirada.

Dudo que incluso hayas recordado que tu cumpleaños era en estos días – dijo la rubia – además, ¿no por eso te uniste a los militares, para así poder investigar sobre la piedra filosofal? Dime si no, tú les hubieras exigido que te dieran las misiones si ellos no te las daban.

Ed no supo qué responder, pues todo aquello de lo que Winry le acusaba era ci­erto.

Jum, por un momento te creí. Creí que quizá por mí cambiarías, por eso... - Ed notó un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia –… es que te di celos. Así es, Ed, yo fui la de la idea de las fotos… y también sé… sé que me viste cuando lo hice con Roy en su oficina, pero eso ya no importa – Winry se tranquilizó, serenando su voz - tu elegiste tu camino y yo así lo he hecho con el mío.

Ella se disponía a irse, pero Ed la tomó de la mano, evitando que pudiera alejarse.

¡Espera Winry! – exclamó Edward –, yo te quiero. En estos días me he dado cuenta de ello. Winry, yo… te necesito... – ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Pero Al te necesita – respondió ella – nosotros sólo seremos amigos, adiós Edward.

Winry entró en el Cuartel General, donde ya le esperaba Mustang. Ed sólo se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba la chica a la que, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que quería y que ya no lo esperaría más...

Fin…?

Y pues he ahí el final, le cambien el titulo por que y quizás lo continué haber si ahora si Ed y Winry quedan al fin juntos, pero bueno eso será según sus comentarios, si es que quieren que le siga, así que espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, también ya subí el ultimo capitulo de Entre Mundos de final fantasy VIII, en fin asta la próxima.


End file.
